


【降赤】赖床

by Lucybeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 降旗按掉n个闹钟之后，赤司终于……
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, 降赤
Kudos: 4





	【降赤】赖床

**Author's Note:**

> 连这个也能被lof吞，有你的。  
> 补个档吧，虽然不说写得有多好，至少是心血。

降旗光树从小就是个好孩子，当然也不是“别人家的好孩子”那类。他也会上课打瞌睡，玩玩手机，和同学传个纸条什么的。平时成绩不上不下，没有什么特别杰出的表现，恶劣的表现也没有。  
即使是加入篮球部这种事，动机也是因为当初喜欢的女生。加入篮球部之后，即使他在日常训练上拼尽全力地努力了，还是比不上队里的那两个怪物。以至于后来前辈们毕业后，他能当上诚凛新任队长的这件事情，也是惊掉了同班同学的下巴。

好孩子指的是，降旗平时的生活习惯很是不错。换下的衣服会扔进脏衣篓，吃完饭之后会帮忙收拾，路边看见陌生人陷入麻烦也会前去帮忙的那种好孩子。  
不过嘛，好孩子，生活习惯好，也不代表这个人不会赖床。

此时的降旗光树刚按掉了第N个闹钟，还是起不来……

“光树。”  
有什么声音在耳边响起，像是隔着一层被子一样，模模糊糊地听不太清楚。  
为了躲避闹钟而抱着枕头，用被子蒙着头试图继续睡去的降旗迷迷糊糊地想。

“光树。” 是一如既往清亮的声线。即使在刚睡醒的清晨，声音中也完全没有一丝慵懒的睡意。  
“唔……征。” 恋人的声音，连睡梦中的降旗都不会错认。他抱着枕头在床上滚了滚，脸在枕头上不自觉蹭了蹭，如果怀里抱着的是赤司就好了呢……

“光树，起来。” 虽然赤司的语气里没有丝毫的怒气，反倒还有着一丝不易察觉的温柔。手上却丝毫没有留情，把被子狠狠地扯开。  
“呜哇！” 怀里的“赤司”变成了枕头，真正的赤司却是将他从甜美梦乡中无情唤醒的人。降旗在睡梦中受到莫大惊吓，整个人跳了起来。坐在床上睁大双眼看着面前的人，他眼中还是有着朦胧的睡意。棕色的短发被睡得一片凌乱，脸上还有着枕头压出来的压纹。

降旗揉了揉眼睛，揉掉睡出来的泪光。那双棕色的眼眸一向温柔无害，平平凡凡的人，专注地看着人的时候却像是能装进整个世界。他仰头看着赤司。因为在家里，所以穿得相对没那么正式，一身家居装，冲淡了平日凛冽的气息，却冲不淡他那高贵优雅的气质，好看得要命。

这个人，赤司征十郎，就是他降旗光树的恋人。  
他们在高中的时候相识，后来慢慢地深交，直到发现对互相的朦胧好感。最后在高三的时候挑明。之后，关系一直持续到现在的大学生涯。

“光树，” 赤司微微地低下头看着他，似是有点无奈，又有点好笑，“你昨晚究竟几点钟睡的。”  
“我……” 降旗的脸突然涨红，他看着赤司那双赤红里带着丝温柔笑意的眼眸，视线有点飘忽，“也没多晚……”

他们的大学在同一个城市。降旗住了学校的宿舍，而身为有钱人少爷的赤司，自然是租了个公寓。最近降旗学校要搬校舍，工程很大。降旗暂时没地方可去，就在赤司的公寓借住了几天。赤司租的是高级公寓，有主卧有客房，降旗睡的这间就是客房了。  
降旗也不是没来过赤司暂住的公寓，之前和奇迹众聚会了一次也在赤司的公寓里，他自己平日也没少来。只是留宿……这还是第一次。

这可是恋人的家啊！！到处都充斥着赤司君的味道！少女心降旗昨天一晚上辗转反侧没睡好，想的就是乱七八糟的事情。毕竟自己的恋人就睡在隔壁屋！！睡得着才见了鬼了。  
最后煎饼似的煎到了半夜黎明，才勉勉强强睡着。  
要不然也不至于手机闹钟响了好多次了都起不来。  
这太丢脸了，可不能跟赤司说啊，降旗心里默默地想着。坚决不承认。

“光树。” 赤司轻柔地喊着他的名字，“你今天是不是要回宿舍搬东西以及搞卫生？”  
“啊！对哦！！” 降旗想起了他调闹钟的理由，他今天要回去和室友一起搬东西以及打扫清洁。  
“谢谢你提醒我。” 降旗挠了挠睡得乱糟糟的头发，冲赤司感激地笑了笑，起身给了赤司一个大大的拥抱。

和内敛平和的赤司不同，自从确认关系之后，降旗从不吝于在日常中表达自己的感情。这时的降旗身上还残留着刚从被窝出来的体温，带着温柔气息的拥抱将赤司笼罩在里面，让赤司愣了一愣。

降旗光速般地洗漱好，抓了个面包就往外跑。  
“对了。” 降旗回头，在赤司的唇上印下如清风般的轻吻，“晚上见。”

从小到大，赤司被培养的目标都是帝王般的领导者。因此，赤司强势的性格让他习惯了主导的位置，即使现在第一第二人格融合也还是如此。只是降旗总是会用平凡微小的温柔来让他慢慢的沉浸其中，而这也并没有什么不好。  
赤司抚着唇上残留的轻柔触感，笑了笑，继续去做手上的事情了。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

当天晚上。  
“光树，你今晚和我睡。” 赤司用不容人质疑的语气说道。这个人昨天晚上也不知道在干什么那么晚睡，结果闹钟响了半天都没起。今天他不想降旗再这样折腾了，一起睡至少可以把人放在身边监督着。

吃饭吃到一半听到这个消息，降旗险些把饭都喷了赤司一脸。男朋友邀请你晚上和他一起睡，我该怎么办！在线等，急急急！！！  
降旗磕磕巴巴地开口，“那个……征十郎，我……”  
“你没有反对的余地。” 赤司镇定自若地吃着晚饭，仿若不知道降旗收到了多大的惊吓。  
“但……但是！！” 和男朋友一起睡觉，晚上能抱着男朋友，暖乎乎的软乎乎的男朋友……降旗感觉热血直往头顶上涌，整个脸都涨红了，有点昏昏欲坠。  
“闭嘴，吃饭。”

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

抗议无效，晚上洗漱完的降旗乖乖地熄灯躺在赤司旁边。  
赤司的睡姿非常好，躺下了就不太乱动。床的空间也很大，要不是身边有隐隐约约的热源和平缓的呼吸声，降旗几乎察觉不到身边躺着一个人。  
赤司就躺在旁边，空气中传来些微的香味，那是赤司用的沐浴乳，海盐柑橘味，很好闻。虽然不知道好闻的是沐浴乳本身，还是使用的那个人就是了。

降旗僵硬地躺在柔软温暖的大床上，努力地自我说服，要清空脑袋赶紧入睡。可是越是不让自己想，脑子里就越被关于赤司的一切塞满。  
赤司君……  
征十郎……  
阿征……  
征……

降旗人睡不着，可是又不敢在床上翻身，怕打搅到旁边的赤司，只能这样僵硬地躺着……直到身旁响起了一声叹息。  
“光树。” 是赤司无奈的声音。  
“啊对不起！打搅征十郎休息了是吗，我就说了不用一起睡的。” 始终还是打搅到恋人的休息了，降旗有点沮丧。

被窝里的手，被另一只温暖的手握住了。“睡吧。” 从赤司的语气中听不出明显的情绪起伏。  
“好……好的。” 降旗的心砰砰地跳，他反手握住赤司，五指间穿过对方的指间，十指紧扣。

两人静静的躺着，谁也没有说话，只有对方的温度从紧扣着的手中传来。寂静的房间里，只有两人安静的呼吸声，降旗却感觉自己的心跳像是打鼓一样，似是要跳到嗓子外。温暖的被窝在此刻像是温醇的美酒一样，蒸得人晕乎乎地。  
降旗舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，突然小声问道，“征十郎，我可以吻你吗？”

“……” 赤司没说话，相握着的手却收紧了一些。  
降旗像是受到了鼓舞一样，大着胆转身，两只手捉紧赤司的手指到唇边虔诚地亲吻，“征十郎，我想吻你，好不好。”  
赤司也转过身来，依旧没有说话，但是在黑暗中，降旗仍然能清晰地看见那双明亮的赤色双目，正在安静地看着他。

不熟悉的人都说赤司不好接近，有点可怕。降旗一开始也是这样以为的，初见面就被剪刀吓了一大跳，后来在赛场上对上，更是吓得刚见面就平地摔。后来熟悉相恋，他才知道他的征十郎有多好。他有多温柔，有多优秀，有多完美。这是他的男朋友，他的恋人，他的征……  
降旗的目光凝聚在赤司的薄唇上，只有真正亲吻过，才知道那张唇有多柔软， 有多甜蜜。

“征十郎，我好想吻你。” 嘴上说着询问的话，实际上降旗已经贴上那柔软的唇。即使相吻过无数次，降旗的动作依旧是带着些少年感的青涩。恋人间交流感情的最好方式就是通过亲吻，将灵魂连接起来。

“征……” 降旗不知不觉间，把赤司压在床上不住亲吻着，赤司也积极地回应着。恋人的吻可以点燃灵魂，两人都觉得房间里的温度正在急速上升。  
一吻过后，两人呼吸都有点不稳。降旗亲吮了下赤司的下唇后，满足地抱着，将头埋在赤司脖颈，感受着赤司急促的心跳，脑子里因为这一吻像是炸开了烟花一样。

“征……” 降旗突然说，“阿征看上去很平静，实际上也很紧张呢。” 赤司急促的心跳和紧握着的手出卖了他。  
“……光树，睡觉。” 过了好一会，才传来赤司略带窘迫的声音。  
“是！” 降旗心满意足，紧紧地缠在赤司身上，很快就在恋人的陪伴下陷入了甜蜜的梦中。

谁知道明天会不会继续赖床呢？毕竟怀抱里的可是最重要的恋人呢。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019年11月20日。  
> 第一次为我的本命冷CP割腿肉。


End file.
